1. Field of the Invention
The field to which this invention pertains is to that of prosthetic and robotic motor systems and functional soft tissue biomechanical implants.
2. Description of Related Art
Current prosthetic devices employ rotary servos controlled by computer systems. These servos require computers to adapt signals coming from a body into appropriate control of rotary servos. These apparatuses require heavy batteries and do not provide the dexterity, or in most cases, the strength of a biological motor system. These drawbacks stem mostly from attempts to adapt robotic systems to biological ones, which are more robust, power efficient, and accurately controlled by the body. Current artificial muscle devices, meant to more effectively simulate the action of natural muscles, have been developed utilizing compressed air bladders and contractile polymers. These systems are still largely experimental and present significant drawbacks. Contractile polymer systems do not provide sufficient strength in current applications to replicate natural functioning. They also require computer control systems. Air bladder muscles, although strong and effective, still require computer control systems as well as power for air compressors. There are currently no technologies capable of being implanted in a living body to effectively replace a damaged or removed natural muscle.